Running Away
by Golden Gypsy
Summary: A song fic to Running Away, by Hoobastank. Gypsy's bored with the same monotonous routine and Spot tries to help. So why does she run away from him? And what is she so afraid of?


Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.

AN: Alright, I was bored, and I finally gave into my urge to write a songfic to Running Away by Hoobastank (I luv that song!!!)……..So here it is……..Just a simple one-shot ficcy………

Running Away

__

I don't want you to give it all up.

And leave your own life collecting dust

"Gyps," Spot gently shook the sleeping girl, "Gyps, c'mon wake up!"

"What's da point?" Gypsy mumbled sleepily, swatting his hand away.

Spot sighed, "Ta sell papes," he said cheerily, but Gypsy could tell he was faking it.

"Fine, fine, whatevah," she said grumpily, throwing back the covers and sitting up, getting her bearings.

She got dressed in the small room she shared with Spot and made her way over to the washroom, ignoring the look Spot was giving her.

Every day it was the same. Get up, get dressed, wash up, sell papers, and go to bed, never changing, and never ending.

The headlines weren't all that bad that day, not great, but not terrible, so Gypsy and Spot sold their 100 papers in a good amount of time.

"What do ya wanna do taday?" Spot asked Gypsy once they were finished selling.

She shrugged and started walking towards the docks. Spot sighed again and followed her, walking fast a bit to catch up with her, and then falling in step with her.

"Gyps, what's da mattah with youse lately?" Spot asked after a long silence as both of them sat at the end of the dock, dangling their feet over the edge.

"Nuthin'," she replied crossly.

"Jist tell me already!" Spot said angrily.

Gypsy remained silent, and Spot was about to say something else, when she said quietly, "Don't youse evah get tired of doin' da exact same ting, day aftah day?"

Spot shrugged and leaned back on his elbows, pulling a small marble out of his pocket and tossing it into the water absentmindedly.

"Nah," he said, "Ise like tings da way dey are."

Gypsy looked down and toyed with a bit of loose thread on her shirt.

"Is dat what's buggin' youse?" Spot asked, throwing another marble into the water.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Spot chuckled.

Gypsy fell back, so she was lying on the dock face-up with her arms spread out.

"I'm jist……..I dunno…….….**bored** I guess youse could say."

"Of what?" Spot asked, chucking a sizable glass marble into the river.

"Everyting………..."

Spot's threw another marble, this one being red and chipped, into the water.

"Yoah wastin' all yoah marbles," Gypsy observed.

"Yoah wastin' all yoah time," Spot countered.

"What?" Gypsy asked confusedly.

"Dere's plenty of exciting tings ta do in dis city!" Spot exclaimed, "If youse would stop complaining foah once den you'd realize dat!"

A hurt look came over her eyes, and she rolled her head to the side so she wasn't looking at him.

Spot sighed once again.

"Gyps," he called. 

No response.

"Gyps," he tried again, "C'mon, I'm…………I'm……………."

"You're what?" Gypsy asked curtly, still not turning her head so he could meet her eye.

"I'm sorry," Spot finally managed to spit out.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

He leaned over her, trying to make her meet his eye, but she determinedly looked away from him.

Spot put his hand on her cheek and turned her head so she was staring into his eyes, well, she would be if she was looking forward, but instead she was looking down.

"Will ya jist look at me!" Spot whispered.

"What do you want?" Gypsy asked.

"Foah youse ta stop moping around!" Said Spot, "C'mon, let's go! Dere's gotta be sometin' in New York dat you've nevah done or seen or heard befoah!"

Gypsy grinned at him and rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" She asked, laughing.

"Like……..……..um………….….." Spot's train of thought fell off the tracks and altogether died as he realized that he was slowly leaning his face closer and closer to Gypsy's.

He stared into her eyes and leaned even closer, gently pressing his lips up against hers.

"Spot?" Gypsy said in a confused voice when he pulled away.

When he ducked his head to kiss her again she turned her head and pulled away from him, standing up.

Spot stood up to and took a step towards her, but she took a step back.

"Gyps-" Spot started.

"No," Gypsy stated bluntly, "Spot…..…Yoah my best friend………Ise jist………Ise don't……..…"

Spot looked at her sadly, but she stared at the water, and wouldn't look at him in return.

"Spot, I'm sorry, it's just-"

She tried to comfort him and he stepped away from her.

"Don't be," he said in a tight, constricted voice.

__

And I don't want you to feel sorry for me.

You never gave us a chance to be.

"Spot, c'mon," she said gently, "Youse can't possibly like me. Goils all ovah New York would kill ta be with you! One of dem's gotta be da right goil foah you! It's alright!"

Again she tried to approach him, to comfort him, say **something** of consolation, but he turned his back to her so he was facing the river.

__

And I don't need you to be by my side.

To tell me that everything's all right.

Spot had been waiting for it, and he heard it. That little wavering in her voice that happened when she lied.

__

I just wanted you to tell me the truth.

You know I'd do that for you.

"Yoah right Blair," he said suddenly, "Ise don't like you."

He listened to try and hear her reaction, and when he heard nothing he turned so he could see her.

She was looking off to the side, her face expressionless, but she was clutching her hands into tight fists.

Spot walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Gypsy leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. A few moments later she opened them and slid a string off her neck and slipped it over Spot's head.

Pulling away from a confused Spot, she turned and started walking away.

Spot looked down and lightly touched the key hanging off of the string. He sadly watched her walk slowly down the docks, her head bent and her arms wrapped around herself.

__

Why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

'Aren't I supposed ta be da one dat's walking away?' Spot thought bitterly to himself, 'Wasn't I da one dat did everyting foah her?'

__

Cause I did enough to show you that I

Was willing to give and sacrifice

And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough

Spot clutched the key tightly in his hand and ran after Gypsy's retreating frame.

"Gypsy, wait!" He called, and jogged up to her.

She turned her back to him, and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around so that she was practically nose to nose with him.

__

And when I get close, you turn away

There's nothing that I can do or say

"What?" She asked, and her voice trembled slightly.

"You lied," Spot whispered, "I know it! Why are youse lying?"

__

So now I need you to tell me the truth

You know I'd do that for you

"I don't know what yoah talking about, Spot, lemme go!" She said angrily, trying to pull her arm free of the death grip he had it in.

"Gyps, c'mon, you do………..." Spot said, looking her in the eye, "What are youse running away from?"

__

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

"I'm not!" She yelled at him, wrenching her arm free of his grasp and walking in the direction she was going in before.

"Gyps!" He yelled after her, "Come back! Please……"

__

Is it me, is it you

Nothing that I can do

To make you change your mind

Something seemed to occur to her, and she paused for a moment, only to shake her head and continue on.

Spot pulled the key off his neck and threw it on the ground in frustration.

__

Is it me, is it you

Nothing that I can do

Is it a waste of time?

"Fine Gypsy!" He screamed after her, "Nevah admit it, see if I care! Nevah say it!"

She stopped and looked at him long and hard.

Hesitantly, she took a step toward him. But as small tears began to form in her eyes she turned and began to walk away.

__

Is it me, is it you

Nothing that I can do

To make you change your mind

'Why can't she jist say it?' Spot thought hopelessly.

Gypsy's mind screamed at her to keep walking, but every step she took weighed her heart down like a stone.

__

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

What at first was a little tearing turned into all out sobbing, and Gypsy felt as if she would not be able to walk any farther.

She was shaking so bad her legs buckled under her, and she fell with a thud onto her knees, trying to make herself stop crying and failing miserably at it.

Soft footsteps approached her, and she hastily wiped her eyes.

Spot walked up and sat cross-legged in front of her, holding his key, which he had picked up off the docks, in one hand.

__

...What is it I've got to say...

So why are you running away?

...To make you admit you're afraid...

Why are you running away?

"Gyps," he said, and when she looked at him he continued, "Youse know I'd nevah hoit youse……..…"

"I know," she said.

She turned her head and he reached out and placed his hand under her chin, pulling her head back to where she was facing him

"Den why?…………." Spot found he couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence.

"I'm afrai-"

Spot cut her off by pulling her head forward so he could kiss her full on the lips. When they broke the kiss he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Don't evah run away from me," Spot whispered into her hair as more of a question than an order.

Her only response was to lean into him and sigh contentedly, but that was as good an answer as any.

AN: Suck ending, yes I know, trust me, but it was all I could think of………….Newayz, review pretty please!!!!!!!!!! Hmmm…………for any of you that are reading King Of Shadows and are still waiting for more, review for this or I'll never post ANY MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Kidding…………….


End file.
